


stuck with a scoundrel

by girlybookworm



Series: stories from hoth [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlybookworm/pseuds/girlybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the rogues and luke devise a plan to try and get han and leia to stop arguing and admit their feelings for eachother</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck with a scoundrel

**Author's Note:**

> pre-esb  
> hoth

They had all been hanging out on the falcon since it was the only place with heating. it had been a pretty uneventful day so far, until the rogues and Luke cooked up a plan . They had been listening to Han and leia argue off and on for hours , it was time to put the plan into action.

“Hey Han I think I forgot my datapad in the fresher , could you get it for me ” hobbie spoke up

“Sure ”

“I don’t see it ” Han said after searching for a few minutes and coming up empty .

“ let me try , I’m sure I can find it .” Leia said as she entered The fresher and started to look around herself .

Then they heard the door lock .

“Hey let us out of here !”

“Let us out !”

“Open the door !”

“ no this has been going on for too long . You need to talk . Your always arguing or avoiding each other . I’m not letting you out until you sort things out and admit how you feel about each other .” The both heard Luke say outside the door .

“It’s for your own good ” Wes added

“ JANSON ! So help me I will toss your butt out into the snow and feed you to a Bantha !” Leia threatened from behind the door . She was Beyond mad .

“ guys I don’t know about this .” Luke said now worried about the two people he had just locked in the fresher .

“Look skywalker there’s really only two ways this can end ,either they kill each other or they make out . So fingers crossed on that second one .”

5 minutes

“ can’t you get us out of here . Pick a lock or something . ”

“No ”

“ what kind of criminal are you, obviously NoT a very good one !”

“ what you don’t have have a bobby pin somewhere in that braid !”

“ that wouldn’t help our situation .”  
She said somewhat lying .she did have several pins of course but she wasn’t too willing to pull any of them out for reasons she would rather not explain at the moment .

“Well then , princess it looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while .”

“Great now I’m stuck in here with you ”

“ well you’re not exactly someone I wanted to get stuck in a room with either .”  
She didn’t need to know that this was actually a huge lie .

30 minutes

“Oh no ” Han said .Breaking the silence.

“ what ?”

“ I have to pee ”

“ what ! Can’t you hold it ?”

“ I’ve BEEN holding it ! My bladders going to burst if I don’t go soon !”

“ fine then go , there’s a toilet in here . ”

“ yeah but the problem is that your also in here .” He regretted saying this almost instantly because as soon as he did he saw a smirk spread across leia’s face .

“Why captain solo are you feeling shy . How unlike you .“Leia said in the slyest voice she could manage .

"NO ! I’m not . Look if you want , enjoy the view . I know you look at my butt when you think I’m not paying attention.”

“ I DO NOT DO THAT ! ” Leia shouted back equally as defensive as Han .

“ well I need to pee .”

“ fine , whatever I’ll turn around and face the wall .”

And with that Leia turned around and started staring at the wall trying not to think about what was happening.

1 hour   
  
The cramped conditions of the small fresher had basically forced them into being close . At this point they were were nearly laying over one another .  
Han was sitting against the back wall and was stretching his long legs out while Leia sat in the corner with her own outstretched legs laying across Han’s .

“So … What’s the deal with your hair ?”

“ what do you mean ?”

“ well in the entire time I’ve known you you’ve always worn your hair up ,never once down . And the one time when I accidentally walked into your room when you hadn’t finished pinning up your hair you acted like I had seen you naked or something . What’s that all about ?”

“It’s a cultural thing . On alderaan it was a sign of class and modesty to have your hair up ”

“ really ”

“ yeah only family is supposed to see your hair down . It’s considered intimate for a man to see your hair down , and they aren’t supposed to see it until your wedding night .”

“ wedding night huh , I guess I’ll just have to wait then .”

“ what makes you so sure that we’re going to get married ?”

“ well you’re already madly in love with me I can tell , so obviously we’ll get married at some point and then make little solo babies .”

“Ha , keep dreaming flyboy .”

1hr 20 minutes

“ I’ve been thinking and you know you’re not that bad . I mean you get on my nerves a lot but we also have good times too .” Leia said being the first to break the silence .

It took Han aback for a minute as he didn’t expect her to say that and it sounded more like she was just thinking out loud than actually talking to him .   
It also surprised Leia herself . Did she really just admit that out loud .

“ thanks I like you too . ”

“ that’s not what I said ”

“ I know what you said and I feel the same way about you princess.”

From outside the fresher

“ wait Wes I think we’re actually getting somewhere .”

They had been sitting outside the fresher for a while now . At first it seemed like Han and Leia would actually kill each other in there . But then they finally stopped arguing and now it seemed like the opposite was becoming more a possibility.

Luke spoke up   
“ guys I’m pretty sure thats the closest there going to get to admitting that they like each other. Let them out .”

  
They heard the door unlock and the door knob start to turn .

“ hey Leia I think they’re letting us out now .”

“ about time .”

They started to untangle themselves. Leia had moved over next to him and was now resting her head on his shoulder .   
As soon as the door opened and the fresher was flooded with the outside light they took off towards the kitchen almost knocking someone down in the process .


End file.
